1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new burner construction as well as to a new method of making such a burner construction and a new apparatus for making such a burner construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a burner construction comprising wall means having exterior surface means and having interior surface means that define chamber means in the burner construction for receiving fuel from a fuel source, the wall means having a plurality of elongated ports formed through the surface means thereof and thereby communicating with the chamber means, the ports being disposed in spaced apart substantially parallel relation with each port being defined between a pair of adjacent edge means of the wall means that are disposed in spaced apart substantially parallel relation whereby fuel is adapted to flow from the chamber means out through the ports between the adjacent edge means thereof to burn adjacent the exterior surface means of the wall means. For example, see the U.S. patent to Riehl, U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,456.
Also see the U.S. patent to Branson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,431, wherein ports in a burner construction are formed by carving material from the wall means of the burner construction and bending that tab means into the interior of the wall means beyond the interior surface means thereof to define a port through the wall means.